potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
First Maroon War
News *January 27, 1748 - The Maroons declare war on the Kingdom of Great Britain *January 27, 1748 - Cudjoe escapes London and flees by boat back to Jamacia *January 28, 1748 - Cudjoe rallies slaves and natives in the Spanish colony of Sonora *January 29, 1747 - Sardinia Army led by Ishmael Venables defeated Cudjoe's forces at Cape Colony Enemies *Kingdom of Great Britain *Kingdom of Spain *Kingdom of Sardinia *'EITC - for enslaving us ' Background of The ''First Great War of Maroons ''Maroon raids on english lands! '' Raiding of Jamaican Sugar plantations was a reoccurring theme for Maroons. Maroons relied on the raiding of the plantations for their own survival. They would steal food, women, supplies, and most importantly guns and ammunition. The Maroon raiders became known as the ''plantation dogs. They were known for sneaking up onto a plantation without detection, being silent in their approach. The plantation dogs preferred to make their raids at the pre-dawn time, utilizing the mist of the morning that the Jamaican landscape provided for them. Maroons were very smart in utilizing and taking advantages of any advantage that the land could provide them. The Maroons would attack and raid quickly, and leaving just as fast. Maroons prided themselves on being undetected. It was said they could stand so still and silently while hiding in the evergreen trees while a band of English soldiers would walk by. The Maroons that were only a few feet away from the soldiers would not be detected. Also while hiding in the evergreens the Maroons could ambush the band of English soldiers, and destroy the entire band, not leaving a single soldier still alive. These Maroon raiders became legends. Stories about how they could sweep in on a plantation or an English town became legends and myths. To control this problem the English brought in Caribs from the Mosquito coast of Central America. Caribs were supposed to track the ever elusive Maroons. They failed in their ventures and were ultimately wiped out by the ruthless Maroons. Maroons became a severe threat to the lives of the plantation owners and their families. chose to send more English troops to to control the increasing threat of the Maroons. Beginning the First Maroon War. British defeat in Africa! Spanish Slave rebellion in NEW SPAIN! The revolt culminated from decades of low-level violence by the local Spanish settlers against Indians beginning in 1684. The period was characterized by local Indians' gradual loss of autonomy and territory. Treaties allowing the Spanish to mine and herd on Native lands led to an influx of new settlers; by 1740 Spaniards and Mexicans had become a substantial presence in the present-day American Southwest. However, the colonial province of Sonora was characterized by a larger native population, and more frequent conflict between them and the Spaniards. The Pima Indian Revolt was directly preceded by the Seri Revolt of Seri Indians in Sonora. While the Pima people had no central authority, the charismatic Captain Cudjoe began the task of uniting—with varying degrees of success—the disparate groups, numbering at least 80,000 people, under a single war plan. Cudjoe personally leads these new rebels and marches south to Mexico City in the Viceroyalty of New Spain Victory at Cape Colony After the hard battle, King Ishmael led his army to march to Cape Colony to reforce the British troops who were trap by Cujoe's Rebels. At dawn, Ishmael arrive on battlefield with thousands of riders behind him he drew his sword out and shouted out "Death to the Rebels!" His Riders shouted out the same thing he said. Ishmael led the cavalry against Cudjoe's forces and his entire army slaughter half of Cudjoe's forces until they retreated. Ishmael and his army won the battle. Battle_in_Tenochtitlan_by_Jastorama.jpg|The spanish are slaughtered by tribal warriors 35.jpg|the spanish before the attack galvez_bust_large.png|a painting of the spanish governor before he was killed by Cudjoe ''Which side are you for?...'' ﻿